


Age

by LokiLover84



Category: B.A.P, GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Daehyun, First Time, Jung Daehyun Is A Brat, M/M, Minor Jung Daehyun, Multi, Oppa Kink, Rimming, Student Jackson Wang, Student Jung Daehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Daehyun is a seventeen year old college student who has a crush on Jackson Wang. The only problem is Jackson's boyfriend, Jaebum.Unless he's not really a problem at all.





	Age

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, so I've started getting ideas by putting names in a hat and using a random word generator in a bid to get out of the slump I've been in. (Hence the GOT7/B.A.P crossover.) :) 
> 
> Also, I'm pretty proud of this story, because not only did it take me all day to write, but somehow it transformed into a 12-page monster. Stories make me happy when they flow so well! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Age.

 

It was just a number, right? That’s what people always said, and really, it didn’t bother Jackson. He was content with a boyfriend a handful of years older than him, and that was all there was to it. So he really didn’t need to worry about the saying, right?

 

Except that there was. It came in the form of an annoying classmate who was separated from him by no more than the three years between himself and JB, but for some reason he struck Jackson as much younger. Daehyun was his name, and he was an obnoxious little snot who thought he was better than everyone else just because he’d skipped a couple of grades and supposedly had an almost off the charts IQ. At least, that was the way Jackson saw it.

 

The only thing Jackson could see was a kid, not even legal, who for some unknown reason, had decided he and Jackson were friends, no matter how many times the older boy told him that was _not_ the case.

 

And of course JB was no help. He would grin every time Jackson brought Daehyun up in conversation, teasing Jackson about his _little friend with a crush._

 

Those words make Jackson think. What if the younger man - boy - is really interested in him in a romantic way? Of course, Daehyun knows Jackson has a boyfriend, but remembering life as a hormonal teen, Jackson knows knowledge counts for less than what you want.

 

And Daehyun is persistent.

 

He waits for Jackson at the front door of the lecture hall, tracks him down in the cafeteria, and JB smiles when he spots Daehyun looking for Jackson out on the quad after class, the teen’s lips curving in an endearing smile as he approaches, his eyes focused on Jackson, completely ignoring JB as he throws himself down next to the brown haired boy.

 

“Hey. Nice to meet you, I’m JB, Jackson’s boyfriend.”

 

The oldest member of their unexpectedly formed trio stuck his hand out toward Daehyun, and was suddenly pierced with a stare that should have, by all rights, caused JB to drop dead on the spot. Jackson’s face turned pale as he watched his boyfriend, who gave no indication that Daehyun was doing anything out of the ordinary, but kept his arm extended until the youngest man took his hand grudgingly. No sooner had JB released him, however, that Daehyun was scrambling to his feet and fleeing with hardly more than a murmur, his cheeks burning and tears welling in his eyes.

 

_It wasn’t fair!_

 

How could Jackson-seonbae have a boyfriend like...like...that?! JB was obviously not good enough for Jackson, and Daehyun imagined punching the older man square in the face as he raced away from the school. His heart was pounding and his breath coming in soft gasps by the time he stopped, a few blocks away. He bent double, trying to calm his racing pulse and fill his lungs with air, and he cursed quietly when he realized he was late for a school group project meeting. He pulled his phone from his pocket and texted one of his group mates, who just happened to be a good friend of his. When his phone buzzed, signalling a received message, he thanked the gods. He didn’t even have to read it to know that Himchan had agreed to cover for him, and Daehyun turned and headed for his dorm, careful to avoid anywhere he thought Jackson might be.

 

Jackson was getting worried. Ever since the day Daehyun had been introduced to JB, the younger man had been avoiding him. He didn’t speak to Jackson, ignored him when Jackson tried to talk to him, and studiously kept his eyes off the older man.

 

It was freaking Jackson out.

 

So, of course, he went to JB for advice.

 

“He’s jealous, Jackson. He feels threatened by me, even though he knows he doesn’t stand a chance with you.”

 

JB grinned and winked.

 

“Unless you want to bring him home…?”

 

Jackson gave JB a look of incredulity.

 

“B-bring him home, hyung? To do what? Play video games and color?”

 

JB tossed back his head and laughed, and Jackson grinned wryly.

 

“He’s not that much younger than you, Jackson. No younger than you are to me.”

 

Jackson groaned.

 

“I know! But he always seems so much younger. Like a little kid.”

 

JB shook his head.

 

“But he’s not, and you best stop thinking about him that way. I can guarantee you that he doesn’t think of himself as one when he thinks of you.”

 

The younger man whined as he slapped JB’s shoulder, the older man grinning as he wrapped his arms around Jackson, pulling the younger man close to him, humming in contentment when Jackson’s frame went lax in his arms.

 

And it made him think.

 

A few weeks later, feeling more on edge with each passing day, Jackson purposely corners Daehyun as the younger man tries to make a quick escape, dodging to work around Jackson, who is too quick and canny to fall for it. Instead, he grabs the younger man by the hood of his jacket and drags him halfway across campus before letting go. Daehyun eyes the older man nervously, but makes no move to run away, so Jackson breaks the awkward silence.

 

“Alright, here’s the thing. I know you have a crush on me.”

 

Daehyun’s eyes widen as he attempts to stammer out a denial, which is quickly cut off by a shake of Jackson’s head, his dark eyes pinning Daehyun down, and the younger man would trade half his remaining years to not be here, having this discussion.

 

“So, I want to know, are you gonna keep being a brat about it, or come home with me so we can discuss this like adults?”

 

Daehyun gapes at the older man, and Jackson flashes his grin at the stunned look on the younger man’s face. The smile makes Daehyun’s knees go weak and his mind turns fuzzy, and he hears himself agreeing to go with Jackson.

 

He has plenty of time, and yet no time at all, to consider just what he’s gotten himself into when he looks up from his feet to find himself watching Jackson unlock an apartment door in a nice building, and he wonders how Jackson can afford it if he’s as much a broke college student as Daehyun is.

 

The answer is given when Jackson tugs Daehyun into the entryway of the apartment, motioning for Daehyun to remove his shoes while Jackson walks down the short hallway, calling for JB. The older man steps into view, dressed in dark grey sweatpants, and nothing more. Jackson grins and winks at him as he moves to kiss his boyfriend, and Daehyun can’t stop himself from staring. He hadn’t realized just how _buff_ JB is, and now he’s inside the older man’s apartment, and JB looks like he could beat Daehyun to death and no one would miss him…

 

Jackson is watching Daehyun closely, and he steps in when he sees the panic on the younger man’s face head toward sheer terror.

 

“Hey, look at me.”

 

Daehyun’s eyes rip with effort from JB and focus on Jackson. He feels like he’s drowning, taking soft gasps of air that in no way fill his lungs, and he finds himself wrapped in Jackson’s arms, the older man crooning softly, telling him to just breathe, to match the simple effort with the rise and fall of Jackson’s chest.

 

Slowly, Daehyun feels the bands around his lungs loosen, and he no longer feels like he’s going to collapse at Jackson’s feet.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...I’ll just go.”

 

Daehyun pulls from Jackson’s grip and heads toward the door, only to be stopped by a hand around his wrist. He turns to find JB holding his arm, but the older man doesn’t look threatening. In fact, he looks more concerned than anything.

 

“Daehyun. Don’t go. We have things to talk about.”

 

The youngest man sighs and nods, slowly becoming sure that JB isn’t going to kill him and dump his body somewhere he’ll never be found. Jackson gives him a reassuring smile, and follows closely behind as JB guides Daehyun into the living room and gestures for him to sit. Daehyun does, perching on the edge of one couch cushion. Jackson sprawls out next to him and JB shakes his head fondly at the younger man’s antics before taking the chair opposite of the two of them. He clears his throat and keeps his gaze on Daehyun steadily.

 

“So. I’m not going to beat around the bush. We all know you have a crush on Jackson.”

 

Daehyun’s jaw drops, but JB holds up a hand to stop any words the younger man might say.

 

“Don’t deny it. It demeans both you and Jackson.”

 

Daehyun’s jaw snaps closed and JB nods.

 

“Now, the only question is...What do you want to do about it?”

 

The question throws Daehyun for a loop. He knows what he’d _like_ to do about it, but...JB is a definite barrier to that dream, and he’d rather keep on living, thank you very much. As if sensing his thoughts, JB chuckles softly.

 

“Don’t worry. Jackson and I have talked about this and we’re willing to indulge your little...Infatuation.”

 

Daehyun’s eyes snap over to Jackson, who gracefully rearranges himself until he’s leaning into Daehyun’s space, and Daehyun wants to move away, still feeling a prickle of unease when Jackson doesn’t stop invading his bubble, and JB’s _right there_ and -

 

Daehyun’s eyes flutter shut when Jackson’s lips meet his. They’re soft, and warm, and everything Daehyun had dreamed about.

 

They’re _more._

 

Jackson slides closer, and his tongue glides along the seam of Deahyun’s lips, and the younger man opens to him like a flower to the sun and…

 

_Oh._

 

Daehyun whines and he can feel Jackson’s lips curve in a smile even as his tongue caresses Daehyun’s, pulling him further into the kiss.

 

It seems like forever but is probably only a minute or so before Jackson pulls slowly away, waiting until Daehyun’s eyes open before he licks his lips.

 

“You’re really sweet.”

 

Daehyun’s cheeks flood with color, and he hears a soft chuckle before he remembers that JB has been watching them the whole time. But his attention is turned back to Jackson when soft fingers cup his chin and turn his head back around.

 

“Stay?”

 

Daehyun couldn’t deny Jackson now if he wanted to - and he definitely doesn’t want to. He nods once, firmly, and Jackson’s face lights up.

 

It was then that JB coughed, drawing the attention of the two younger men.

 

“There’s just a couple of things you need to remember, Daehyun. Jackson is in control of what the two of you do, but if I feel you’re overstepping the boundaries, I won’t hesitate to step in. Clear?”

 

The younger man nods and JB smiles.

 

“Good. Now, might I suggest we take this to the bedroom?”

 

Jackson leaps to his feet and Daehyun can’t help but laugh along with him as the older man grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together and tugging the younger man to the bedroom.

 

JB has to admit that Daehyun is adorable. His attention darts around the large room JB and Jackson share, done in shades of grey with deep, drying-blood red accents. It states easy sophistication, and looking around, JB can see how the youngest of the trio might feel intimidated.

 

Jackson doesn’t let him feel that way for long, however. He swiftly pulls Daehyun against him, his hands bracketing Daehyun’s slender hips as he brings his mouth down on Daehyun’s again, this time kissing him until the younger man is whining into Jackson’s mouth. His hands come slowly up to twine in the short hair on the nape of Jackson’s neck, and he tugs a little, unheeding until Jackson groans. Daehyun pulls away, his eyes narrowing and giving him a sly look.

 

“Do you like having your hair pulled, hyung?”

 

Jackson’s eyes flutter and Daehyun laughs in disbelief.

 

“Hair pulling and an age kink.”

 

A grin almost split’s JB’s face as he moves carefully away from the two, seating himself in a plush chair across the room, content to just watch for now.

 

Daehyun has no idea where his confidence comes from, but he’s not going to question it as he rises up on the balls of his feet, bringing his lips beside Jackson’s ear. The older man’s fingers dig deliciously into the skin of his hips as he whispers.

 

“Or would you rather be called...Oppa?”

 

Jackson makes a noise between a whimper and a growl and spins Daehyun around, taking the handful of steps to the bed and shoving the younger man onto the dove colored comforter.

 

“Little shit. I’m gonna show you why you don’t tease oppa.”

 

Daehyun cackles as Jackson manhandles him onto his stomach, one hand pressing between Daehyun’s shoulder blades and holding the younger man immobile as he brings a hand swiftly down on Daehyun’s denim covered backside.

 

The connection slams into Daehyun like a tsunami, and he moans breathlessly as his hips raise almost involuntarily. Jackson inhales sharply.

 

“Baby boy, do you like getting spanked?”

 

Daehyun buries his face in the blanket beneath him and nods, not trusting himself to speak. Jackson shoots JB a look and swats Daehyun again. The younger man pulls his legs further under him, raising his ass higher, silently pleading for more. Jackson pauses in place, eyes drinking in the younger man, so pliant and obedient.

 

JB isn’t about to allow Daehyun to get off, so to speak, so easily.

 

“Use your words, Daehyun.”

 

The younger man shifts his head, resting his chin on the bed so he can look at the oldest man.

 

“Please, more. Spank me harder.”

 

JB croons.

 

“Good boy, Daehyun. You heard him Jackson.”

 

Being spoken to seems to free Jackson from his momentary freeze, and he reaches around Daehyun to the waistband of his jeans. The younger boy pants brokenly as Jackson’s knuckles bump against his painfully hard length, until Jackson succeeds in popping the button and yanking the zipper down. His fingers curl into the denim and he tugs the material down, along with Daehyun’s navy blue boxers, down the slender legs and over Daehyun’s feet and drops them to the floor. Daehyun’s lower half is now exposed, and he shamelessly wriggles his hips in Jackson’s direction.

 

“Fuck.”

 

The older man grits his teeth as he slides from the bed, shedding his own clothes swiftly before he retrieves a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He tosses in between Daehyun’s legs and climbs back onto the bed, walking on his knees between Daehyun’s spread limbs.

 

The younger man gasps softly when Jackson’s skilled fingers grab the fleshy mounds of Daehyun’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart and revealing the puckered entrance to Daehyun’s body to his gaze.

 

“H-hyung, don’t!”

 

Jackson’s blunt nails dig momentarily into the soft flesh.

 

“What did you call me, baby?”

 

“O-oppa. I’m sorry, oppa, but please, don’t do...That.”

 

Jackson leans close, breathing hotly over the pink flesh, and Daehyun chokes.

 

“Why not, baby? Don’t you want to show me your pretty hole?”

 

Daehyun makes a noise of denial.

 

“I-it’s so... _dirty,_ oppa, please - !”

 

Jackson sighs.

 

“You you wash, Daehyun?”

 

The younger man nods as much as he’s able.

 

“Y-yes, oppa.”

 

Jackson smirks at JB.

 

“Then there’s not a problem.”

 

Daehyun’s eyes widen impossibly when Jackson’s tongue swipes over the most sensitive area of his body, and he jerks in shock.

 

“Oppa!”

 

Jackson doesn’t answer, just keeps laving his tongue over the wrinkle, getting it more wet with each pass. Then, when he decides that Daehyun is wet enough, he spears his tongue into the younger man.

 

Daehyun jerks as much as Jackson’s hold will allow, and he pants heavily as he feels Jackson’s tongue run along his inner walls. It feels strange, but at the same time, he feels tendrils of pleasure curl slowly in his stomach.

 

“Oppa, I-it…”

 

He can’t explain it, but Jackson seems to understand. He pulls away, placing a kiss against the furl, and Daehyun can’t wait anymore.

 

“Please, oppa, fuck me.”

 

Jackson _tsks._

 

“Not yet baby. I have to stretch you first. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“T-then hurry up, oppa!”

 

JB laughs softly at Daehyun’s words, and Jackson shoots him an unamused look.

 

“He sounds just like you, Jackson. No wonder you get along so well - you’re both brats.”

 

Jackson sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend, and Daehyun chuckles. The sounds trail off, however, when Jackson opens the lube with a soft _snick._ He holds the bottle in one hand and pulls one of Daehyun’s cheeks, exposing the younger boy to Jackson’s gaze once more. He dribbles the thick liquid down the crack of Daehyun’s ass, and the younger man wriggles a bit at the unfamiliar feeling.

 

Jackson uses more lube than strictly necessary, but he wants Daehyun to remember this as something pleasurable, so he takes every precaution. Once he decides Daehyun is wet enough, he pops the cap on the lube closed and tosses the tube away.

 

Daehyun tenses just a little when the tip of Jackson’s finger runs around his rim, before tapping the center of his opening.

 

“Are you ready for oppa, baby?”

 

Daehyun nods, body trembling with anticipation. Jackson inserts one finger slowly but steadily, hissing softly as the warm tightness of Daehyun closes around his finger, almost pulling it in.

 

“Fuck, Daehyun, baby you’re so tight!”

 

Daehyun hums.

 

“That’s b-because you’re m-my first, oppa.”

 

Jackson’s eyes dart up and he telegraphs his amazement to JB, who is still just watching, though Jackson can see the tell tale bulge of his cock through the sweatpants.

 

“Jesus fuck, Daehyun. I-I’m honored. I promise I’ll take good care of you, baby.”

 

Jackson does as he promises, swirling his finger around, pressing the pad of the digit against Daehyun’s walls, searching for one particular bundle of nerves. He knows he’s found it when the younger man practically screams, hands scrabbling on the bed and his hips jerking backward, impaling himself even more on Jackson’s finger.

 

“That feel good, baby?”

 

Daehyun can only moan incoherently, and Jackson takes advantage, rubbing against the sensitive inner flesh just enough to distract Daehyun as he adds another finger, then a third. He scissors the digits, working Daehyun open as if they have all the time in the world.

 

Finally, when Daehyun thinks he may pass out from the stimulation, Jackson withdraws his fingers, leaving Daehyun feeling empty and bereft.

 

“Relax, baby, I’m gonna fuck you now.”

 

Jackson readjusts, guiding the head of his cock to Daehyun’s entrance and pushing against the still tight muscle, slowly sinking into the younger man, running a soothing hand down Daehyun’s back as he works his way into the hot tunnel.

 

Daehyun feels...He’s not sure how he feels. There’s an occasional twinge of pain, but mostly he just feels _full._ It’s a sensation he’s never experienced before, and he thinks he likes it.

 

When Jackson is fully sheathed inside him, they both take in shuddering breaths.

 

“Tell me when you want me to move, ok baby?”

 

Daehyun nods, taking a minute to adjust, before he jerks his hips back, just a little. Jackson hisses at the unexpected motion, and slaps Daehyun’s hip. There’s no heat to it, however, and Jackson takes it as his permission to start moving. He pulls back, cock sliding from Daehyun until only the head is still holding the younger man open, then slides smoothly back in. He takes his cues from Daehyun, only picking up the pace when the younger man’s hips begin to roll back onto him. Once he sets a steady rhythm, Jackson aims for Daehyun’s prostate, his head falling back as he moans at the way Daehyun ripples around him when he finally nails it.

 

“O-oh, oppa, please, I need -!”

 

Jackson clenches his jaw, forcing himself to speak.

 

“What do you need, Daehyun? Tell oppa.”

 

Daehyun’s cheeks turn a dusky pink as his lips move silently for a moment before he can choke out the words.

 

“I want something...in my mouth. I wanna suck…”

 

Jackson is about to offer Daehyun his fingers when JB rises from his chair, approaching the bed slowly.

 

“Daehyun. Do you want to suck my cock?”

 

Daehyun casts a blissed out look at the older man, as if he’d forgotten JB was even there. But when his brain is able to process the question, he nods frantically.

 

“Yes, JB hyung, please!”

 

JB smiles gently as he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his sweats and swiftly slides them over his hips, after which they fall to pool on the floor and JB steps free of them.

 

Daehyun’s mouth waters at the sight. JB’s cock isn’t as long as Jackson’s, but it’s thicker, and Daehyun never thought about it but he’s dying to get his lips around it.

 

JB joins the two on the bed, moving to take up the space between Daehyun and the headboard, sliding close until his cock is under Daehyun’s ducked head. The younger man glances up at JB thorough long eyelashes and JB moans as he buries his fingers in Daehyun’s hair, tugging his head down.

 

“Open up baby. Be a good boy and suck my cock.”

 

Daehyun groans as he does what he’s been told, mouth dropping open and taking as much of JB as he can. The older man groans deeply, and Jackson starts to move again, each thrust of his hips making Daehyun bob on the cock resting heavily on his tongue. They quickly set a rhythm, and it wasn’t long until JB was moaning Daehyun’s name softly.

 

“Daehyun, sweetheart, I’m not gonna last. Do you want to swallow or paint your pretty face?”

 

In response, Daehyun hummed, dropping his head another inch, and JB gasped.

 

“Daehyun, baby, swallow it!”

 

Daehyun made a swallowing motion around JB’s cock and the older man came with a cry. Daehyun gulped instinctively, drinking the thick liquid down. Jackson moaned as he realized what the youngest man was doing, and he thrust once, twice, three times before he wailed out his own orgasm.

 

Daehyun, at the sensation of being filled and the insistent pressing of Jackson’s cock against his prostate gave him the last stimulation he needed to release his own orgasm, coming completely untouched, his come splattering on the sheets below him.

 

JB was the first to regain his breath, and he slid from under Daehyun, petting the younger man gently as Jackson pulled himself off of Daehyun’s back and out of the youngest man’s body. JB soothed both of them, guiding them to unsoiled patches of cover and grabbing a cloth to clean both the spent younger men and the bed. Only then did he join them, his body bracketing Daehyun’s, Jackson hemming him in on the other side.

 

Daehyun’s unsurety grew the more he came back to himself, and he squirmed. JB hummed.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?”

 

Daehyun felt tears well in his eyes, and his gaze fell on Jackson, who was watching him through slitted, tired eyes.

 

“Daehyun, baby, tell oppa what’s wrong.”

 

The soft tone had the tears slipping out, and Jackson made soft, reassuring noises as he wrapped his arms around the younger man. JB followed suit, cocooning Daehyun solidly between them.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Jackson. I never meant to...Intrude.”

 

JB snorted.

 

“Daehyun, baby. If we didn’t want you here, you wouldn’t be here.”

 

Jackson smiled and nodded.

 

“We want you here, Daehyun. We want you to stay, to be with us...In whatever way you’re comfortable.”

 

Daehyun craned his neck to look at JB.

 

“Really?”

 

His voice was hopeful, and JB nodded.

 

“Of course. Now, let’s get some sleep. School comes early for young boys.”

 

Jackson giggled as he slapped at JB, and Daehyun slid into sleep to the soft murmur of the older men with a content smile on his lips, feeling loved.


End file.
